igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 11 Eagle's Nest I
11. Eagle's Nest I]] Objectives 1. Locate and retrieve the sniper rifle 2. Power up the cable car by switching the generator back on 3. Activate the cable car controls Weapons *Knife *Glock 17 *Mp5 SD3 *AK-47 *Dragunov *Hand Grenade Walkthrough Equip the MP5, run down the hill, kill the guy in the tower and the guard walking around near the tower. Run past the tower, kill the guy shooting at you through the window, and run to the ladder. Toss a grenade inside the second floor of the building and climb up. Clear the room then use the crates to climb up to the roof. Grab the Dragunov and use the wire. Turn right, crouch, and shoot the guard, then use the next wire. Kill the guard below you to the left, then take out your Dragunov. Kill the people in the following places: - green tower to the right of the booth - both towers to the left of the booth - green tower on the far left - gray tower in the middle Now snipe the camera to the left of the booth and slide down the ladder. Kill the guard in the booth and shoot two more through the fence. Enter the base, run straight, turn left, go in the door, use the computer, leave, use the keypad, and run through this building. Once you're out, turn right - don't kill the guard here! Wait until he's {C}not facing your direction (use peek), then run to the building. Go in, {C}down the ladder, use the computer, and get out of the base the way you {C}came in. Turn right and go around the base to the next objective - STAY {C}AWAY FROM THE WALL! Use the rest of your sniper ammo to clear the entrance of the base. Go {C}into the booth and press the button. Run through the gate, turn left, {C}and follow the wall of the building. Enter the door, use the computer {C}inside, and make your way through the rest of the building. Turn right, {C}go up the platform and pick the lock on the door. Use the big computer {C}inside and board the car. Graphic version The key to this level is patience. You can shoot almost every enemy with your AK47 and binoculars, but it takes time. If you run in with blazing guns you will enter severe resistance... If you want to play really safetly you should actually intentionally set off an alarm. Since the guards don't respawn in this level it's better to know where they are instead of being surprised by guards coming from barracks when you're in a stressed situation. Compound 1 You start on a hill facing the first compound to enter. The Dragunov is cleverly placed by Harrisson's men on the roof of the two storey building in the middle of a military compound (not very brilliant one could argue). Equip yourself with the mp5 and go down to the shelf marked in the screenshot. From there you can take out most of the guards patrolling the ground in the first compound since they will run outside the compound to a corner of the wall when they are hit by one shot. The screenshot to the right might look scary with a whole bunch of guards, but don't worry. As I said, the guards will run out to the closest corner of the wall once you hit them with one shot and make easy targets there. One thing: Don't stand at the edge of the shelf, since you then will be closer than 50 meters from the corner and the guards will start shooting back. If they do, back off 2-3 meters and continue to "pick" them. After a while you can go down and pick up some AK47s before you continue shooting. Eventually you will have a neat pile of dead guards to disarm. Try to clear the whole yard (check your map) from guards, including the one at the south-east corner of the two-storey building, who you kill from the water tower if he hasn't come running towards you. Approach the two-storey building carefully. If you want you can slide down the wire from the watertower, which probably is the safest way to approach the building. There are four guards at the second floor and one at the ground floor. You can throw in a hand grenade to kill some of them. Don't forget to pick up the Spas12 with ammo and some hand grenades at the crates at the ground floor. Note that you can shoot one of the second-floor-guards through a crack in the ceiling when you have entered the stairs (inside the house). When the coast is clear jump up on the crates at the second floor and from them up on the roof. The dragunov is placed on the chimney(?) Grab it and jump down on the crates and then climb down to the ground. It might be tempting to slide down the wire towards teh next compound, but it will only cost you ammo. Instead walk down. From about 80 meters distance you will have a good chance to shoot the guard on the pylon with AK47 and binoculars. Then continue down. Keep a bit to the left, since the guard at the pylon is facing towards compound 2 (north). You can then sneak up in his back and get an easy head-shot. Do the same with the next guard by the next pylon. (It is actually possible to walk down to the first pylon and climb it, knife the guard in the back, climb down and knife the other guard). Compound 2 Walk up to the ridge in front of the checkpoint of compound 2. From there you will again have a good view and be able to take out most of the guards you need to kill to complete mission 2. Start with spending a Dragunov shot on the camera on the south-west-most watchtower. Then you can take out all the encircled guards in the screenshot, preferably with AK47 and binoculars (it's always good to save Dragunov ammo). If you hit the two guards patrolling the yard they will run and stand close to the checkpoint and make easy targets (and so are also the rest of the guards, since they just stand and wait for your shots to hit them). When you're done, check your map. Click on the cameras around the power building to see the areas they survey. Then snipe the guard patrolling around the power building at a spot where the cameras don't survey. To play it really safe you can now walk up to the ridge south-west of the compound. From there you will be able to see and snipe two guards in one of the barracks (see screenshot). You might have to jiggle around a bit to spot them, but it is possible to see two. If you don't kill them now they will spot you when you enter the power building. When you're done, enter the compound (visit the checkpoint to pick up AK47 and ammo). Walk up to the "lock" of the ammo builing (by the ramp leading down) and press action key to open the main door. Walk in and pick up hand grenades, M16A2 and ammo. Walk back out the way you came and enter the other door of the ammo building. Inside you'll find a computer with which you can turn off the cameras for 2 minutes. Do that and enter the main door of the ammo building again. This time continue through the door in the "loading ramp-room". Climb ladder and then exit through the door (this is the same route through the ammo building as in level 3). Walk over to power building. If you didn't shoot the guards in the barracks from the hill side they will spot you and come running. Either shoot them now or do that when you exit the building. Enter power building. One stair down you will find the control to turn on the electricity for the cablecar. Walk up to the console and press action button when you get the icon at the bottom of the screen. Exit building (kill guards) and exit the compound the same way you entered. Outside the gate, walk right and around compound 2. Stay clear (>50 meters) of the guard in the watchtower. Continue up to compound 3. Compound 3 There are four guards patrolling the area in compoud 3 and one in the checkpoint. Furthermore there are three guards in the on of the barracks. If you walk up to the back of the barrack you can kill the guards in the barracks with a M16A2 grenade (shoot at the back of the barrack). Kill the rest of the guards and walk up to the cablecar building. Since there are no more guards who can bug you you can ignore all cameras. Walk up to the door of the cablecar building and pick the lock. Walk in, walk up to console. Press button to activate the cable car. Turn around and walk into cablecar.In cutscene Cable Car heads for Eagle's Nest. Mission completed. Category:IGI 1 missions